dragon claw
by lik98
Summary: fairy tail y sabertooth se enfrentaran nuevamente en los grandes juegos magicos ¿ pero que pasara cuando un nuevo y poderoso gremio aparezca? entren y lean
1. capitulo 1 prologo

Era un dia normal en Magnolia, ciudad en donde se encuentra el gremio mas destructivo/loco de todo Fiore Fairy tail, todos en el lugar estaban en sus asuntos excepto por el maestro Makarov que en ese momento tenia una batalla mental, para decidir a los participantes de los grandes juegos mágicos, que se celebrarían en un mes y lo ultimo que el meastro quería es perdes con su gremio rival desde hace 6 años sabertooth.

Los de Fairy tail nunca fueron del tipo de personas que le importaran los que les dijeran pero durante 6 años en los juegos el otro gremio llevaron a Fairy tail al extremo y ambos han estado compitiendo (por no decir batallando de ) y están en un empat en el primer lugar y esta año desempatarían definitivamente

" ¿a quien debo elegir?"- se pregunto Makarov- " rayos justo ese condenado de Gildarts decide irse a una misio clase S por 6 meses, maldito gaki, el solo le hubiera ganado a ese imbécil de jiemma "

Parece que tiene problemas tercero- dijo una niña pequeña rubia

Primera maestra se le ocurre a quien elegir?- pregunto Makarov a la " hada estratega"( creo que era asi).

Si- respondió Mavis y le empeso a susurrar los nombres a makarov.

Cinco minutos después.

Atención- dijo el maestro llamando la atención de todo el gremio- ya he decidido a los participantes de este año para los juegos.

Todo el lugar se que do en silencio esperando la respuesta del anciano.

Los miembros del equipo de Fairy tail serán: Laxus, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia Y Mirajane como suplente- finalizo Makarov.

El gremio estallo en festejo mientras se oian comentarios como "con este equipo no perderemos" "ahora si aprenderán esos de sabertooth" o " este equipo es de hombres" asi todos comenzaron a celebrar toda la noche por el equipo representante.

mientras tanto en el gremio de sabertooth

Atención todos- dijo el maestro de forma casi militar- ya he decidido quienes iran a los juegos mágicos serán Minerva, Olga, Rufus, Yukino y Zancrow- termino el maestro mientras todos se alegraban

mientras que en los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un gremio oscuro

y estos se hacían llamar magos? Tch ni sus magos clase S ni su maestro fueron la gran cosa- dijo un joven de pelo castaño rojizo con orejas puntiagudas y ojos negros con una cicatriz pasando por su ojo derecho.

No es su culpa que tu puedas oir hasta lo que piensan Erik- dijo otro sujeto era pelinegro con una melena muy larga, con piercings en la cara y ojos rojos

Cállate Gajeel y te dije que mi nombre es Cobra- dijo el peli marrón- ¿ oye y Cheney y Eucliffe?

Aquí estamos- respondieron un duo de jóvenes completamente opuestos uno era pelinegro con el pelo hasta los hombros y el otro era rubio de ojojs azules- estábamos revisando si había mas enemigos en los alrededores

Bien, ya terminaron?- dijo una niña de unos 12 años de pelo azul

Si tranquila Wendy estamos bien- dijo Gajeel

Ok, y Natsu-nii?- pregunto Wendy al no ver a su hermano mas explosivo

Por aca- dijo un chico de un extraño pelo rosa y ojos verdes jade, traia consigo una 10 tipos desmallados en cada brazo- estos idiotas intentaron emboscarme cuando no estaba mirando pero fueron cosa fácil, oigan donde están Happy y los otros?

Aquí- respondió un pequeño gato azul seguido por otros 4 gatos, extrañamente todos ellos venían ¿volando?. El gato que respondió era de color azul y llevaba una mochila verde, atrás suyo había una gata blanca con un vestido y uno negro con una cicatriz cerca del ojo con unos pantalones y una pequeña espada atada a la espalda, por ultimo venían un gato de pelo rojo con un chaleco y uno verde en un disfraz de rana rosa.- decidimos ir a comer pescado mientras ustedes destruían el lugar

Por cierto el maestro me llamo por la lacrima- dijo Natsu captando la atención de todos- dijo que debemos participar en los gjm( grandes juegos mágico lo escribiré asi para abreviar), dijo que cree que estamos listos y que vallamos a la capital de Fiore crocus en una semana y nos encontraremos ahí

Pero aun volando tardaremos mas tiempo en llegar- dijo Wendy

¿ y cuando dijimos que los llevaremos volando?- dijo Charle la gata blanca- tardaríamos demasiado además de que "alguien" quedaría atrás- todos miraron a Cobra- asi que iremos en tren- finalizo

Ante la sola mención del "vehículo creado para asesinar a jóvenes lindos y fuertes dragon slayers" todos los humanos del grupo palidecieron dejando un ridículo el cabello de los Stratuss. Pero era mejor eso que enfrentarse a su maestro enojado

Por cierto habrá gremios fuertes alla?- pregunto Cobra

Creo que los mas fuertes serán Fairy tail y sabertooth pero no serán la gran cosa- respondió Sting

Perfecto significa que vamos a ir a cazar hadas y tigres- dijo Natsu chocando sus puños- no puedo esperar

Justo en ese momento un hombre vestido de negro salió entra los escombros

Malditos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi gremio- dijo el hombre mientras una bola de fuego salía de su mano- ahora verán porque soy el maestro aquí

Lanzo la bola directo a la cabeza de Natsu y un solo pensamiento de apodero de la mente del grupo "idiota". Natsu solo volteo y se comió la bola de fuego.

Ates de que el maestro pudiera siquiera impresionarse estaba en el piso cortesía de un puño en llamas de Natsu

Qui-qui-quienes son untedes?- pregunto el temeroso hombre

Yo soy Natsu dragneel- contesto Natsu antes de noquear al hombre- y nosotros somos dragon claw

Continuara…

Hola a todo como andan? Yo bien y con una nueva historia para ustedes queridos lectores. Como se habran dado cuenta en esta historia los dragon slayers no pertenecen a sus gremios mas adelante les mostrare el porque tampoco existan oración 6 ni grimore heart los detalles del gremio de los dragon slayer serán vistos mas adelante y antes de que me olvide todos tienen la misma edad que en el año x784 (excepto para los que aparecieron en el año x791 ellos tendrán su edad igual) pero transcurrirán en el año x791 ahora es todo chao


	2. capitulo 2 un pasado lejano

Capitulo 2 : un pasado distante

En un tren que viaja a la capital de Fiore, todas las personas dentro de dicho tren se preguntaban quien dejo entrar a un grupo de zombies. Quienes eran en realidad eran 6 pobres dragon slayers, que gemían de forma fantasmal que el maldito vehículo llegara lo mas rápido posible a la capital.

En un momento de pequeña lucidez, Natsu miro a sus compañeros y sonrió al recordar como se habían conocido el y sus amigos, casi hermanos

FLASH BACK

Hace 7 años

Estaba un pequeño niño de cabellos rosados saltando sobre la cabeza de un gran dragon de color rojo

Igneel, Igneel IGNEEEEEEEEEL - el pequeño saltaba como loco sobre su padre, el cual estaba considerando lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego a su hijo

¿Que? Por todos los dragones ¿Qué Natsu? – respondió el imponente reptil

Papa dijiste que había varios tipos de magos y dragones Y que todos tienen distintos tipos de magia no?- indago Natsu, su padre asintió ante esto - eso significa que hay otros dragon slayers?

Igneel se quedo pensando, si era cierto había escuchado rumores de había otros dragones criando humanos , bueno hacia tiempo que no veía a otros de su especie, además de que pronto tendría que marcharse, seria bueno que su hijo pueda contar con alguien cuando el no este.

Ahora que lo pienso si debe haber otros dragones y dragon slayers, ¿Qué tal si conocemos algunos?

Si si, quiero conocerlos a todos y demostrar que soy el mas fuerte de todos- dijo el niño revoloteando por todo el lugar

Muy bien , pero espera un poco para poder contactarlos- hablo el dragon mientras Natsu corría como desquiciado

Una semana mas tarde

Se ve en un gran claro 5 gigantescas formas gigantescas junto a 5 niños en circulo

Wow Igneel hacia tiempo que no te veía - dijo una gran dragon blanca con ojos azules y escamas como plumas, alado de ella estaba una niña con pelo azul

Hola Grandine hacia tiempo que no nos juntábamos - respondió el dragon rojo, con su hijo en su pata usándola como sillón- hola Metalicana como has estado?

Hmp hola - hablo un dragon con una piel que parecía una armadura (la tsunderia viene de familia XD), con un niño a su lado de cabello negro y ojos rojos

Tiempo de que nos reuníamos - hablo un dragon blanco pero este parecía mas un dragon asiático a diferencia de los anteriores mencionados que parecían dragones occidentales, alado de el estaba un niño rubio

Tienes razón viejo amigo - respondió un dragon negro de apariencia también oriental , un pequeño niño de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos estaba parado en su cabeza

Skiadrum, Weisslogia hacia tiempo que no los veía. "aunque parecen mas débiles mis amigos" - pensó Igneel recordando alos dragones blanco y negro mas vigorosos - este de aquí es mi cría Natsu

Hola soy Natsu un gusto en conocerlo - dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes

Hola soy Sting- hablo el rubio acercándose a Natsu

h-h-hola soy Wendy u-un gusto conocerlos- la pequeña Wendy estaba algo timida tanto por ser la mas joven como la única niña en el grupo

hola soy Rogue un honor conocerlos- dijo el azabache de pelo corto con mucho respeto

tch soy Gajeel- respondió secamente el dragon slayer de hierro

muy bien niños porque mejor no van a jugar por ahí- les propuso Igneel a lo que los chiquillos solo asintieron y se fueron corriendo a jugar

jajaja quien diría ver al gran Igneel actuando como un padre- se burlo Metalicana

si bueno el tiempo cambia a todos, pero me parece buena idea de que nuestros hijos sean amigos, pero ahí otra razón para que estemos todos aquí hoy- los demás dragones miran al rey de fuego esperan su respuesta- como saben dentro de poco nos tendremos que marchar y en un principio pensé en dejar que Natsu solo pero me parece mejor idea que nuestras crías se pudieran apoyar para al menos poder sobrevivir

mientras los "padres" discutían los pequeños corrían y jugaban a esconderse, claro con sus olfatos súper desarrollados el juego no duraba mucho

era el turno de la pequeña Wendy de buscar a los otros chicos pero de repente un arbusto que se estaba revoloteando llamo su atención

"será una serpiente"- pensó por el olor, no es como si les tuviera miedo de hecho básicamente convivía rodeada de esa y otras alimañas a diario en el bosque donde vivía.

Pero lo que salió del arbusto no era una serpiente, ni de cerca, era incluso mas grande que la niña, tenia 4 extremidades y algo de pelo. Wendy hizo lo que toda niña de su edad haría

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritar a todo pulmón

Sin pensarlo dos veces todos los niños y los dragones fueron corriendo a socorrer a la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la niña tirada en el suelo por el susto y enfrente de ella un niño pelimarrón desmayado.

Wendy que paso?

Yo estaba jugando con los chicos cuando apareció este muchacho creí que era una serpiente por su olor- dijo la niña ya recuperada

Hmp parece que este niño tiene el poder de Kuroboros el dragon del veneno- dijo Igneel

El dragon del veneno?- preguntaron los pequeños

Asi es era un dragon muy poderoso solo mi magia podía curar su letal veneno- relato Grandine – también era llamado el dragon del sonido y las serpientes, porque tenía un ejército de víboras venenosas que lo alimentaban y seguían. también tenía el olor a una puede ser por eso que lo confundieras. y además contaba un oído que decían que podía escuchar hasta los pensamiento mas profundos de la mente de los otros. Si, era un enemigo de temer y un aliado con el cual contar

Wow y como este niño tiene sus poderes? Será su hijo?- pregunto Sting

Lo dudo, kuroboros a pesar de no tener problemas con los humanos nunca criaría a uno, además de que creo que murió hace varios años, seguramente este niño es un dragon slayer de segunda generación- respondió su padre

De segunda generación?- pregunto el pelirosa

Asi es, verán niños hay 3 clases de dragon slayers los de primera generación como ustedes en los que un dragon les enseña su magia, los de segunda generación como este niño seguramente a ellos se le implante una lacrima con el poder de un dragon y los de tercera generación que son la suma de los otros dos- explico Igneel

Horas después el niño pelimarron despertó en una cama improvisada de paja y hojas

Hola ya te levantaste-a su lado estaba un niño pelirosado

Quien eres?

Hola, soy Natsu y tu?

Soy Eri… digo cobra

Un gusto cobra

Así los días pasaron los niños se hicieron muy buenos amigos hasta que llego el dia, el 6 de julio

Estaban los 6 pequeños jugando a las escondidas cuando tres de los dragones se acercaron

Sting, tenemos que hablar en privado cof cof- el dragon blanco estaba muy enfermo últimamente

Rogue, tu también- el dragon de sombras tampoco se veía mejor

Natsu, ven conmigo tengo algo muy importante para ti- su padre parecía muy serio asi que Natsu y el se fueron volando a una montaña sin rechistar

Una vez en una cercana caverna al lugar en donde estaban, el imponente dragon rojo se agacho hasta la altura de Natsu

Natsu, te he criado como mi hijo desde que te encontré- hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- y ahora que has conocido a otros humanos te tengo una pregunta, ¿ que piensas de ellos?

Bueno pues , me caen bien Wendy parece como una hermanita, Sting y Rogue parecen buenos, Gajeel es algo pesado pero no parece malo, y cobra es muy bueno para hacer bromas con su super oído, son casi como hermanos

Natsu me alegro que pienses asi. Por eso quiero darte algo que te ayude a protegerlos

Enserio Igneel que es?

Un poder antiguo de los dragones que crei que nunca te daría

Lo ultimo que vio Natsu fue una segadora luz y un "adiós Natsu, te quiero " antes e desmayarse

A la mañana siguiente Natsu despertó en el claro donde ha estado pasando los últimos días

Eh? Que paso?

Natsu-san , Natsu-san- la pequeña Wendy se acerco corriendo detrás de ella venían Gajeel y Cobra - Natsu-san al fin te encuentro, despertamos y encontramos a Rogue-san y a Sting-san desmayados y ni Grandine ni los otros dragones estaban- la pequeña estaba al borde de las lagrimas y los chicos no sabían que hacer

Ya, ya tranquila Wendy todo va estar bien lo prometo- Natsu abrazo a la pequeña que rompió a llorar en su hombro

Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí?- una figura apareció detrás de los niños asustándolos

Quien eres tu? Sabes donde están Igneel y los otros?- Natsu se había parado y tomo posición de batalla frente a Wendy, Gajeel y Cobra flaquearon a Natsu listos para pelear

Tranquilos pequeños soy el maestro de un gremio porque no van a buscar a sus amigos y esperan a sus padres ahí?

Los pequeños al principio desconfiaron, pero luego decidieron que lo mejor era esperar a los otros 2 y esperar lo mejor

Y como se llama su gremio?- pregunto Wendy

Se llama DRAGON CLAW

Y si comenzó la aventura de los 7 jóvenes en su nuevo hogar, su nuevo gremio

FIN FLASH BACK

Natsu solo sonrió ante el recuerdo… claro antes de desear vomitar hasta su estomago t quedar fuera de combate de nuevo

Hola como están? Se que me tarde asique decidi esperar un poco mas y publicar este capitulo el 7 julio esperen por el próximo cap yporfavor dejen muchos reviews


End file.
